1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a door retention device for retaining a door at least in a fully opened position and a slightly opened state, the device being used in a process of manufacturing an automobile including a first hinge arm secured to one of a body and the door, a second arm secured to the other of the body and the door, and a hinge pin which interconnects the first and second hinge arms for turning movement relative to each other.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a process of manufacturing an automobile, and particularly at a step of painting a body having a door, it is a conventional practice to paint an interior of the door and an inner portion of the door in a fully opened state of the door and to paint outer surfaces of the body and the door in a slightly opened state of the door. At such a painting step, a door retention device is required, which is used temporarily for retain the door in fully opened position and in a slightly opened position to prevent the door from being turned voluntarily.
There is such a conventionally known door retention device, in which a door checker capable of retain a door in two positions, that is, a fully opened position and a slightly opened position, is mounted temporarily between a body and the door in addition to a door hinge for connecting the body and the door to each other, as disclosed, for example, in Patent Document 1.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 9-136679
A conventional door checker used temporarily in an automobile manufacturing process is relatively expensive because of a large number of exclusive parts, and moreover operations of mounting and demounting of the body checker to and from the body and the door are troublesome.